


Living In The Shadows

by Rainbowrama



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, INFJ, M/M, enneagram 4, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowrama/pseuds/Rainbowrama
Summary: Asgard and Vanaheim forge an alliance to ensure peace in the nine realms, but Loki falls in love with the woman destined to be Thor’s wife.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Two of a Kind

Jotunheim and Asgard were at war. One day the God Odin had his best warriors sent to attack the enemy home, led by his son Thor.

The handsome God of Thunder was the bravest soldier in the realm. He was celebrated amongst his people for he had the true heart of a hero. Indeed, he was the Asgardian ideal of strength with his long blond locks and his incredibly muscular body.

So much praise given to his person was resented by his brother Loki. It seemed like he was the opposite of Thor, in so many ways. Loki didn't really enjoy war as much. More interested in sorcery, he would stick to sharp words rather than a sharp object like his brother in battle.

That day, The Trickster had followed the troops to battle against the Frost Giants. They had a great victorious fight but found themselves viciously ambushed on their return home. A horde of previously unseen enemies appeared from behind the snowy hills of that region.

All hope seemed lost as the warriors found themselves surrounded, when suddenly an avalanche hit the Giants, dragging them along with it. Thor and his group looked around, visibly relieved. They saw a flash of light coming from a tall rock right above where they were standing.

'Look!' He said, understanding that the avalanche was intentionally caused. 'There is someone there!'

Everyone looked up as a hooded figure reluctantly came into sight. It held as a weapon what seemed to be two whips made of some strange glowing energy, explaining the light they saw before. The others were untrusting but Thor came forward.

'Hey! Hi there!' He waved his hand like a child would in the air at the stranger in his usual extroverted ways. The figure waved back in the same manner, probably amused by his informality.

'I am Thor, Prince of Asgard. Thanks for saving us.'

With a leap, the human figure came closer and slid down her hood. To their surprise a woman of great beauty was revealed to their eyes:

'I am Tyra, Princess of Vanaheimr. I was traveling and lost from home.'

After short introductions she agreed to return to the castle with them, so she could be returned later to her realm. Odin, learning of what happened ordered a banquet to be held as thanks for her saving the lives of his sons and their kin. Tyra was given the place of honor at the table between Thor and Loki.

The first time the God of Mischief saw her he was immediately struck by her looks, but also impressed. He sensed immediately that she was different than anyone else he knew. Loki had a deep intuition (a rare trait in Asgardian men), this incredible ability to sense and guess things true out of nowhere. Perhaps he saw in the newcomer an outcast soul akin of his own, where he could finally fit, and find that so longed satisfaction he desperately looked for.

But his lack of self esteem reacted immediately to the strong desire he felt. It was a protection device, to shield his self from the rejection he feared would happen.

It was like his heart was saying _'I've never wanted anyone so much in my life!'_ and at the same time: _'Screw her! She will never look at me, specially with my 'perfect' brother right next!'_

All this happened in a few seconds.

So when Odin asked her to sit at their table between his two sons, he looked at their new guest with this cold hostility, almost hate.

But then, as they exchanged a few words, everything changed. All the ice was suddenly broken.

She listened to him attentively, with a warm smile as if he was the most important person in the room. He had no other choice but to be fully himself.

In a few minutes they had bound and found common interests. Never before, the Prince felt so understood. So appreciated as he was, exactly for who he was.

As the party went on Frigga was pleasantly surprised to find them still talking together at the table after everyone else got up. In most parties Loki would be on his own by that point, enjoying his wine.

Later in the evening she saw them sitting alone at a separated spot while the rest danced and celebrated. A wave of joy passed through her motherly heart at the sight of her son in such great moods: The young pair laughed loudly together, so caught up and amused at whatever the other had to say that they cut and completed each other sentences, only to tilt their heads and shake their bodies in laughter again, and again.

Loki felt a sudden will to share, to tell all about himself.

He and that stranger had met only a few hours ago, and weirdly, he was telling her about those personal things he silenced for a lifetime.

Heart beating insanely fast, he grabbed her hand and guided her through many corridors until they reached a long stairwell. It lead into a tall tower that was once a guard's observatory. It had become Loki's favorite spot to be on his own.

At her request he allowed her to read some of his writing work (a talent he obviously hid from most people).

It was a poem about his father's first war.

'This is exquisite.' Tyra said closing a notebook, a tear pearling over her eyelashes. There was so much feeling and beauty in each word.

When you are immersed in interesting conversation times fly by.

During hours to end they talked about their thoughts, past memories and everything and anything.

Tyra was leaning against the wall covering in pelts and so was Loki on the opposite side. And like this, watching the impressive view of the immortal Asgard until late both kept each other company, until they got exhausted and slept on the spot.

Very early, the next day, they were suddenly woken up by some guards. Odin was looking for them for a while.

They barely had the time to stand up and shake sleepiness off when the King appeared.

The matter he wished to discuss was of extreme importance. He asked for the guards to leave.

'Child, the Frost Giants are an imminent treat. I know your kind and mine had been at war many many ages ago, but long since that hate has been forgotten. Today we are almost friends and an alliance between our Kingdoms could help bring back peace to the Nine Realms.'

Tyra looked first at Loki's troubled and then Odin's imposing face, astonished. The God explained then bluntly what was expected of her, for the greater good:

'Marry my eldest son so Asgard and Vanaheimr will become allies.'

* * *

And so it happened.

With the best interest of the two realms at heart, Thor's and Tyra union was celebrated within a week.

The two brothers' bound, already damaged by Odin driving them to compete for the throne and poisoned by Loki's natural envy, received a final blow the day Tyra and Thor's engagement was announced. Feigning a wish to recover after the last battle, the God of Mischief locked himself in his room for days, and allowed his anger and despair to be expressed freely. Only Frigga was welcomed to see him during this period. Heartbroken and filled with blind hate against his brother, the young Prince opened his embittered heart to his mother. In her presence only he could allow tears to flow freely. The Queen empathized with his pain, wishing a thousand times to be in her son's place so she would be the one feeling it. With loving words she asked him to try and forget that woman if possible, as destiny wanted things to be that way and that was nothing left to do. And that he shouldn't hate Thor as he was unaware and not to blame for what happened.

But Loki couldn't listen to any advice in that state.

After some time, however, he decided to leave his room. It was early in the morning and everyone was having breakfast. He took a seat next to his brother and though very tired, his face didn't show the slightest hint of the excruciating emotions he felt during his confinement. With his usual ways he resumed his routine, so much that was virtually impossible to even imagine that something was wrong.

Frigga watched her sons from across the table. She couldn't help but frown a bit in worry.

* * *


	2. Living as a Shadow

The reason behind Loki's aparent resignation was simple: It was nothing more than an act, necessary to set in place a plan he had came up with during his confinement. As soon as the pain left some space for reason, he concluded that perhaps all wasn't lost. The sovereignty of Odin's decisions left, sure thing, no ground for a declared combat. But wasn't he gifted when the matters were covert plotting?

Loki decided thus to break Thor and Tyra apart at the first opportunity. ' _Thor is so naive and he trusts me, so I could manipulate him into father's disfavor. And as for Tyra once brother is out of the picture she will probably marry again because of the alliance, but this time with the next in line of succession...'_

No, he wasn't as brave as Thor, or as good looking, he thought. But she would accept it, for political reasons. The God of Mischief had such deep wounds concerning his self worth that not for a single moment he considered the possibility that she could eventually fall in love with him.

Time passed, and even if purely friendly from Tyra's part, her bound with Loki continued to grow. Indeed, they got along great: Both were sensitive, found of drama and never took anything seriously. They also had sorcery in common, like most Vanir she had psychic powers.

Loki was forced to hide his feelings and he did it so well, that with time, even his mother was convinced that he had moved on. Sadly it was the total opposite of what she thought: His initial infatuation grew to deep love as he and Tyra became best friends.

However, predicably after living together, Thor and Tyra started to know and love each other truly.

Faking to take pleasure in the couple's company, The Trickster converted himself in their shadow. Lurking, obsessively gathering any information that could be used later, he waited patiently. Being so close was hard though, as display of affection between the woman he loved and Thor was enough to trigger him, causing a whirlpool of jealousy, sadness and hate towards his brother.

* * *

As it was expected as the wife of the future king, Tyra followed the army into battle against the Frost Giants. Those long excursions were filled with hardness and lack of comfort, but were nonetheless full of excitement and adventure.

The Asgardians spent several weeks mapping or battling over the enemy territory. At night they camped in red tents and entertained themselves as best as they could around a bonfire. Drinking, singing warrior's songs and dancing were they favorite activities to take a break from the hardships of war.

One night Loki left the main tent watching the fires in the camp get lit. They just won a great victory against the Frost Giants and were preparing a big celebration.

He was in good moods. Earlier before, during battle, his best friend risked herself to defend him against the enemy. Loki had just finished a Giant with his daggers when he stepped back, unaware that two others were raising their heavy maces over his head from behind. Quick as lightning, she passed her horse in between both, pushing one away and giving time for him to behead the other. If he couldn't dare to dream of an impossible hope, he told himself, at least he had the certitude to be loved, somehow.

A few hours later, all warriors were gathered in celebration.

People danced together in groups and it was easy to get lost in that loud crowd.

At some point Thor came into a group from behind and with one hand raised an unaware Tyra from the ground by the waist, even more enthusiastically than usual due to all the beers he drank.

She let out a little gasp of surprise but soon giggled recognizing the God of Thunder. With ridiculous ease he carried her around close to his chest dancing to the music that was playing.

Their mouths were soon united in one long, tender kiss. Her hands played lovingly with his blond beard.

Sitting further with the other warriors, Loki watched them. His eyes got fixed on that scene. He had a full glass in his hand and immediately finished it in one drag. Apparently he had drink past being cautious that time, because he heard a mocking voice whisper:

'At least try to be more discreet.'

'You too, Sif.' He whispered back with cold malice, implying to the fact that he knew Lady Sif had feelings for Thor. With a shrug, the beautiful lady warrior left, but her mocking smile was gone at his remark.

Meanwhile Thor had put Tyra back to the ground. One of the warriors of Three, completely drunk, dragged him along to sing another tune that was about to start. Flushed, still smiling, Tyra turned to regain her place when something caught her eye. She had the feeling that she saw someone looking at them, but now Lady Sif was blocking the view.

Finally Sif moved and she found Loki's face turned that way, his gaze locked on her.

His expression was so strange, that his handsome features were twisted to the point of ugliness.

Her heart skipped a beat as she wondered whatever he was considering in that moment to look like that. It couldn't be good. No, it couldn't! She pictured, against her will, a glimpse of his thoughts, and they must've been horrid.

Their eyes met and she shivered. His glance actually scared Tyra.

* * *

After that incident the Vanir girl wasn't able to enjoy the party as before. Her head was turning, she felt anguished without any reason. She blamed it on too much beer and decided to go to bed earlier. She said goodnight to Thor and headed towards the bigger tent in the camp, where she, Thor, Loki, the Warriors of Three and Sif all slept.

With the party going on, however, the place was completely empty apart from the sentinel at the entrance. There were several pelts on the floor next to each other, she just chose one and soon was overcome by heavy, restless sleep.

Weird dreams started to take over her. The image of a burning castle started to appear in her mind. The tent disappeared and she saw herself inside the palace of Asgard, exactly as she knew it, except it was being consumed by flames.

_**She felt something wet on her clothes and in amazement saw that blood was flowing freely from a large wound on her shoulder.** _

_**Clouds of black smoke blinded her, walls started to collapse. It all felt so real that she forgot that it was a dream and desperately tried to find her way out. Coming from outside, there were noises of explosions... And vague screams of fear as if the kingdom was under attack.** _

_**What sort of doom was taking place in Asgard?** _

_**She kept going as best as she could through the corridors and empty rooms until smoke became so intense that she got completely lost and started to shout:** _

' _ **Thor?! Can you hear me? Thor?!'**_

_**Soon she stopped, even more terrified at what she saw next than of the fire: The silhouette of a tall man was peaking through the moving smoke. He must've listened to her call as he was just a few meters away from her.** _

_**It was Loki.** _

_**His clothes and face were dirty with soot, his hair messy and glued to his face by sweat. His sinister expression came to life in a dark smile:** _

**_'Come Tyra, I will get us out of here.'_ **

**_She froze, terrified!_ **

**_She couldn't explain how she knew it then, but he was the one responsible for all that chaos._ **

**_'Get back Loki!'_ **

**_She had no weapon to defend herself. She tried to run. But weakened, she fell backwards with terror._ **

**_Her widened eyes couldn't leave his, with anguish she saw him leap through the flames to get to her._ **

**_'I'm here to help.' He raised her from the floor by the arm, trying to pull her along with him. 'This way.'_ **

**_'No! Let me go.' Tyra pushed him with what was left of her martial resistance, managing to escape._ **

**_'Stop! Come with me, you know I wouldn't hurt you!' He yelled, grabbing her again and infuriated at her reaction._ **

**_'Leave me alone! You know I will never go with you!' She scream to his face, anger finally dominating her fear._ **

**_'All you think about is Thor isn't!' He roared in a changed voice._ **

_**With blind determination, he dragged her along through that blazing hell, his grip strong as iron braces around her wrist.** _

_**In certain, but slowed down paces due to her struggle to break free, he seemed to know where he was going amidst the flames.** _

_**Her senses started to fail and things got blurred.** _

'Wake up!'

_**The image started disappear but she still could see the top of a tower, then both fading into a devouring abyss.** _

'Wake up, Tyra!'

She opened her eyes. Loki was standing next to her, shaking her by the shoulders.

Panicked, she let out a cry when she recognized him.

'Its just a bad dream. It's all right. You were dreaming.' He said reassuringly.

She looked at his smiling face, still terrified, as if the Asgardian was still dragging her through that doomed castle. His presence created the illusion that the dream was still happening.

She looked around, finally integrating into reality.

'Thanks.' She said with a nervous laugh, a bit embarrassed. 'Why you are not at the party?'

Turns out Loki too decided to call it a night after his moods plummeted. He entered the tent wishing to sleep, only to find Tyra tossing around in bed and faintly screaming.

'I overindulged tonight. Besides I couldn't find you and Thor was busy, so I had no one I wanted to talk to. I was done listening to Sif and the others brag and discuss warfare nonsense.'

'That's all they ever talk about.' She agreed. 'What was tonight's 'fascinating' topic?'

Loki had a little laugh:

' _My_ fighting skills.'

'Really? So what did they say?'

'That as warrior I make a fine sorcerer.'

'Which is of course a lie. I've seen you fight.'

'A bit fading when you have Thor in comparison.'

'Well, that's anyone. Fighting is his thing.' She mused. 'You are the greatest sorcerer in the realm. How come you see greatness in others and remain blind to your own?'

'In Asgard they appreciate only one kind of greatness.'

'Perhaps you'll be the one who will change it, someday...'

Loki was pensive for a moment, then sighed with frustration:

'I _know_ I could.'

He lied over a pelt and stared at the ceiling, immersed in his thoughts. He turned to the side wishing to continue the conversation, but his friend seemed to be on the edge of sleep so he let her do so.

Tyra shifted and turned to the other side, pulling the covers up. Her eyelids were heavy but for a moment her eyes snapped open, the memories of that dream involuntary coming back to assault her.

Could it be a premonition, something that as a Vanir, she was familiar with? A possible timeline?

Tyra didn't want to believe it. No, it couldn't be, she thought. It was her best friend they were talking about! So sweet and sensitive. Loki would never be capable of such things. He was mischievous, yes; envious sometimes but never evil. It must've been the beer, or perhaps the low temperatures of those lands that gave her the nightmares, _of course_!

But in spite of everything that she told herself, in the back of her mind she knew that even if she didn't want to acknowledge it, she would never forget that hating glance at the party.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Nice holidays! Reviews are appreciated. :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice holidays! Reviews are appreciated. :)


	3. A Slight Detour

Night went by in the warriors' camp. The celebration was long over. Around and inside the tents there was silence. The frozen landscape around it didn't change much as day approached though: Jotunheim was a land of perpetual winter and shadows.

One warrior, however, didn't sleep a blink during the whole night.

Exhausted but restless, Loki was lying on his back, his glaucous stare lost into nothing. His mind was overactive, frantic to the point of torture. His self fluctuated dangerously between loath and grandiosity.

The Prince played once more a battle in his mind, to came up with any reasoning that would allow him to feel valued. Fighting against this invisible current that, in the end, always seemed drag him into that familiar unworthiness.

His father. The warriors. The people of Asgard.

Why was everyone blind when it came to him?

'Thor.' He mumbled in reply to his inner dialogue.

The sound of someone snoring loudly next to him called his attention:

He glanced at Tyra and his expression softened.

No. With her and his mother only, he felt seen; understood.

But so was his luck, that even her was taken from him.

His features contracted back to tension as his mind was starting to pull him back into obsession. Sorrowfully, he recalled a scene between him and The Allfather, on the morning that the ruler of Asgard decided to make an alliance with the Vanir people:

' _ **I am begging you, father! Let me marry her instead.'**_

' _ **It's impossible.'**_

' _ **I insist.'**_

' _ **...My son, I regret, but how could I grant your request? Thor is going to be king, I cannot insult a kingdom to which we hope to forge a bound with...'**_

' _ **...A lesser offer. Is that it?'**_

' _ **No. With anything else but a future queen's position.'**_

' _ **I am just as worthy, if not more so, than Thor!'**_

Loki closed his eyes so fiercely at that point, he seemed to be wishing he didn't exist.

' _ **You seem to misunderstand. You can't secure an alliance without giving the other part a share of the power. This is not about you!'**_

' _ **No, you are the one to misunderstand. Those are my feelings...'**_

' _ **Your feelings...?! You know each other for a day! That's enough.' With an echoing sound Odin smacked his gauntlet on the throne's armrest in frustration and the conversation was over.**_

The Prince was unaware that outside, the warriors were already reunited and just about to finish their breakfast.

Sitting in a long row with the Asgardian soldiers, Thor's wife searched for Loki and not finding him, decided to look inside the tent. She passed through the Warriors of Three, who seemed distracted with talking. Recalling that they were mocking her friend's skills the night before Tyra shamelessly bent towards Volstagg's cup and dropped phlegm through her nose on his milk. She then lifted the curtain to access the interior of the tent.

Loki was lying on his back and still as a statue. Only his eyes seemed to betray a hint of pain.

A light touch on his wrist snapped his attention back to the present moment. Tyra was kneeling next to him, a worried frown on her face:

'Dear, what's wrong with you? You didn't come to eat with us and I find you here immersed in unpleasant thoughts.' Her face got closer to scan his. 'I see that you are completely exhausted, you don't sleep well... What's troubling your mind?'

Whenever Loki didn't want to share something, he quickly deflected a question with another one. Forcing a smile, he asked:

'You barely slept too. Why was that?'

'Oh. Too much to drink, I suppose.' It was her turn to avoid a question, not willing to talk about the infamous nightmare. She sensed he need space to process whatever was troubling him before speaking about it, so she didn't insist. There was so much resonance between them that in a few months, through affinity and friendship, their initial connection evolved to deep love and total understanding. Words sometimes were unnecessary.

The rest of the morning was uneventful. It was time to return to Asgard so the troops awaited for Heimdall to summon the Bifrost.

Thor called the Guardian out loud, asking him to take them back. Yet something seemed to be malfunctioning because the glowing tunnel kept snapping in and out of appearance, as if out of control.

Meanwhile Loki climbed off his horse and stared at Tyra for a moment, who has been also quiet for most of the time.

'Maybe someday they will forgive you, give them time.' He said, believing that her worries were due to the fact that the Princess had no contact with her kind in Vanaheimr for a long time.

Though that wasn't in her mind at that time, as soon as he mentioned her family a deep shadow was casted on her expression, and Tyra lowered her head with a pained sigh.

Loki observed her profile with a mix of compassion and longing. At present he had an enormous urge to comfort her, though in very different ways than his position of best friend allowed him to.

' _I've been there to speak to them myself. I would do anything to help you know that, but I found them to be insultingly cold in your regard. Now I understand why you have such a hard time to believe people love you. They received all of your letters, but I will never tell you this. And you will never read the one they asked me to deliver, because gladly, I've burned it.'_ The Trickster thought. ' _I love you so much that I wished to make it up for the love you lacked before.'_

Upon raising her eyes and finding his loving gaze, the shadows were lifted from the woman's face and they shared a playful glance. Their attention was caught as the troops started to curse and complain out loud because of the waiting. Indeed, the magic tunnel was still struggling to remain stable.

'Remember that time you casted an illusion on my wine so I thought I've swallowed a bunch of rotten intestines?' Tyra asked with worry, watching the flicking rainbow gateway.

'I admit it was rather rude.' He said, with a slightest hint of a smile.

'Rude? No, I thought it was hilarious!' She lowered her voice to continue. 'Recall how I went chasing after you through the castle and we climbed down the bridge to the undergrounds?'

'It's a well known fact that in general, a Vanir can't take a joke.' He teased, remembering the playful fight in the catacombs, between laughs and risky jumps, dangerously throwing sorts everywhere and without a care about damaging the ancestors' tombs. 'Ah, so much fun.'

Tyra laughed nervously and whispered: 'It would've been even funnier if we hadn't damage the Bifrost.'

'Shit.' He cursed lowly, Loki's imagination drawing a faithful picture of how a spell bounced off the stone dome and hit a structural pillar, causing it to crack. After that both rushed outside fearing the place would collapse over their heads, wondering if they took things too far. And now that he calculated the underground's location in his mind, he assumed that yes, it was right under the teleportation device. Hell to pay if Odin came to find out...

Both exchanged a glance as if to swear they would keep quiet about it.

In the meantime Lady Sif approached them:

'We can't all go back at once, so we will have to do it in small groups. Get in line.'

Since both Tyra and Loki were at the back talking they were the last ones to board. As usual the marvelous device took them racing through a corridor of sidereal glow. They never saw a rough landing coming though, as the flow suddenly stopped.

Tyra accidentally fell over Loki as he found his back hitting something hard as stone. The contact of the body of his beloved against his was enough to leave him stunned for a moment. Not making any move to change positions he just lied there, but was startled to hear her state:

'Uh. Now it's a good time to be scared shitless. What is this place...?! What the hell did we do this time?'

He looked backwards in the almost darkness still lying on the ground, and though upside down, a gloomy sight was enough to change his focus from the warm legs around his:

A corridor made of polished black stone, as tall as his sight could reach and infinitely long. All along under it lied a hungry abyss, whose's howling winds echoed in a sound that mimicked an eerie and ominous cry of tormented voices. Torches suddenly became alit by themselves making them jump a bit, burning with a strange greenish fire. With difficulty due to the lack of light, he saw a row of marble statues along the corridor, but they didn't seem to be from this world at all.

'Well, it seems we've caused a slight detour. Nothing to worry about I am confident.' He replied with his ironic nonchalance.


	4. The Invisible Enemy

Loki and Tyra's absence caused a great deal of worry. Thor didn't doubt they strayed away, but to his surprise Heimdall himself couldn't locate them anywhere in the Nine Worlds.

Distressed, but with his usual determination, The God of Thunder decided to teleport back to Jotunheim to look for answers. Thor was impulsive and certainly arrogant, but he cared deeply for his loved ones. Being loyal and sincere, the favorite of Asgard ventured the realm of Giants with the intention to find them, risking his life in the process. Unfortunately, he couldn't find anything.

Imagine his surprise when, a day later, the Trickster and the Vanir suddenly appeared at the gates of the Bifrost. They said the device's malfunction teleported them back to Jotunheim by mistake, although their strange explanation could leave one wondering if there was something else they were not sharing. And of course, that was the case, because as soon as both regained the castle, they rushed to hide a travel sack full of mysterious goods snuck through Heimdall's perception.

Whatever happened in that dungeon where they landed by accident remained a total mystery to everyone. But Lady Sif only remarked that more than once, Loki and Tyra discreetly made their way into the catacombs alone. They brought with them some old books, spending hours inside as if researching something.

After that incident, life in Asgard resumed it's usual routine.

It was a tedious period before the next campaign to Jotunheim.

Loki, who unlike anyone else never remained idle for long, decided it was time to put his plans concerning Thor and Tyra into action:

With his innate subtlety, the Prince started turn the couple against each other, using his trusted position to inculcate misunderstandings between them. With remarkable ability, he gave bad advice veiled as innocent concern, came up with lies, instigated disputes, slowly using this poison to consume their marriage.

The loving, fun and solid relationship had transformed in a few weeks... Suddenly both seemed to hold things against each other, fighting for no reason.

The God of Mischief, who didn't miss a thing by a blink, was conveniently around to offer his support and his friendship. Under a mask of genuine concern, he listened, he sympathized; but above all, he ensured that the right words were said at the right time, pushing them to act as he intended.

To see if things were going as planned, the Sorcerer transformed into a raven and flew to the balcony of their room.

The other ravens that lived around the castle recognized him immediately as an impostor, and tried to beak him away. It caught Tyra's attention, so she stepped in to defend the spy from the real birds.

When Thor arrived, it didn't take long before an argument exploded. Tyra left their chamber, so clearly beyond herself that she stormed through the corridors. Thor impulsively tried to go after her, but seeing that she disappeared inside the gardens of the palace, not wishing to speak to him, took off his gauntlet and threw it on the floor as a sign of frustration. Hopeless, the God of Thunder regained their bedroom.

The next day the raven returned. Tyra was alone but soon Thor showed up, filling the room with tension. They hadn't seen each other since their last dispute. Not sure of what to say, she remained with her back turned to him, simply caressing the bird. Her feathery companion, standing on her arm, tilted his head to observe Thor with it's beady eyes.

A bit resentful at first, the God of Thunder removed his cloak in silence, watching his wife from behind. Finally, his expression softened and he walked towards her, trying to make a bit of conversation. His tone was reconciling and humorous, clearly expressing how he wished for them to get closer again:

'This creepy bird is back to see you again. Watch out, I could be jealous, you know...' He passed his arms around the woman's waist, pressing a loving kiss on her bare shoulder.

'I am sorry, Thor.' Tyra forfeited. Her eyes were starting to be filled with tears as she reciprocated his affections. 'I...!'

Their reconciliation was suddenly interrupted as the raven charged at Thor, causing them to break their embrace. Pissed, he shooed the animal with a phenomenal poke.

The raven let out a threatening 'caw!' and dizzily flew off the balcony. It flapped across the castle, entering the old tower by the window.

As soon as Loki reverted to his original form, he kneeled on the ground with a grunt of pain and threw up on the floor.

Not only flying as a bird had always made him extremely nauseous, his brother's bullseye hit caused him to lose the sense of orientation altogether.

' _Fucking Hel! The Kraken itself would've hit me more gently.'_ He cursed, resting against the wall to recover. ' _But be certain, brother, that tonight I will fly back to your room, and return the favor tenth-fold.'_

Unaware of this invisible enemy, Thor couldn't suspect that Loki prepared a decisive strike that night.

Certifying that his brother was alone and asleep, he nonchalantly helped himself with some fruit and sat on a chair, patiently waiting until Tyra returned.

As soon as the astute sorcerer heard steps on the corridor, he rushed to the door and walked out, shape shifting into the form of Lady Sif.

Thor's wife stopped on her tracks with astonishment as she saw a female form sneaking out of their chamber. The corridors were mostly plunged into darkness, but she could still distinguish the dark locks of a woman and a female silhouette running in front of her.

'Hey...? You there. Stop!' She yelled going after the unknown lady, but clumsy bumped into a sentinel.

'Princess!' The guard exclaimed in surprise. 'Is everything all right?'

Embarrassed, hurt by what she saw, Tyra mumbled an apology and rushed back to her husband. She angrily demanded for an explanation.

Thor swore on his innocence, but no reconciliation was possible this time.

Building walls around herself, the Vanir woman started to retreat into isolation for the following weeks. Because of this Thor felt unwanted around her and was out more often.

Far from understanding the extent of his actions, The Trickster celebrated the fact that the plan he so eagerly worked on was a success.

' _The damage is done. Thor can explain himself all he wants... By casting the shadow of doubt, trust between them is forever damaged._ '

The fact that Loki risked compromising Lady Sif in the process gave him a good reason for laughs: What a great prank and also payback for the maiden's audacity of sticking her nose in his business!

* * *

Days after...

' _ **I am here to help!'**_

' _ **Let me go, Loki!'**_

_**The corridors, set ablaze. The chaos consuming the palace of Asgard, Loki dragging her through the flames in order to save them from death.** _

She had been there before, she knew exactly how things would play out. Yet the last thing Tyra wished for was to go through that hell again. But mercilessly, the dream repeated itself exactly as before, finally coming to the scene she dreaded the most:

_**She and Loki were quarreling, at the top of the old guard tower.** _

But this time she could see and hear everything that was happening clearly. The annihilating hate that vibrated in each one of their words caused the hairs on the on the back her neck to stand up. It was truly an horrifying scene, that of two beings ripping on each other's weaknesses.

' _ **There you are: Safe and free to leave, if my very presence disgusts you so much!' He said letting her arm go as they approached the windows. She jumped through the opening to the outside, eager to leave his side.**_

_**Having enough of her stubborn resistance to receive his help, even in the face of death, The Prince growled in rage, deeply hurt and humiliated:** _

' _ **You should be grateful I came back for you. No one else cares. Tell me, you underserving piece of shit, if you perish here today who else will shed a single tear for you?'**_

_**She halted immediately at these words, as if he just stabbed her. He brought to light those demons she tried to keep at bay for a lifetime...** _

' _ **Loki, stop!' She warned, her voice breaking.**_

' _ **Your kind in Vanaheim?' He pushed on. 'Those who wouldn't answer your pathetic letters begging for a crumble of affection, of forgiveness? Well, I lied to you. There was an answer, only one short, dismissive, cold letter: Out of**_ _ **pity**_ _ **, dear, I burnt it.'**_

_**At his final revelation she saw herself falling to her knees with an unexpected, horrific scream. Bending over her stomach, she sobbed hopelessly, completely destroyed.** _

_**Shocked, Loki stepped closer, obviously taken by remorse, but she suddenly jumped back on her feet and pulled him closer by the collar of his cloak. Their faces were inches apart, her altered breath could be felt on his skin. Her expression was so frighteningly cruel when she replied, that Loki withdrew a bit:** _

' _ **From the shadows of Thor, Odin's true heir, the bastard son returns...! The real reason why you seek to destroy Asgard, it's because you failed in every possible way. How does it feel to know that you will always live as a shadow, invisible and inconsequential, yearning to be anyone but yourself?'**_

_**A tear slid and got stuck halfway through his face, making a clear line in the dark soot. His expression was hard and proud, yet his eyes gave away how devastating these words were. It was, paradoxically, the deep affection that she had for him that, now wounded, urged to hurt back in revenge. Annihilated by his emotions, he imprudently stepped back towards the edge. The Prince didn't acknowledge a large gap in the floor, hidden by heavy smoke. Stumbling, they instinctively held to each other for balance, stumbling into the the abyss below, and faded away in it's bottomless shadows.** _

Tyra woke up in a sweat. She found Thor still asleep next to her, but didn't dare to go for him for comfort. Feeling anguished and alone, the woman left the room and walked to the forests surrounding the castle. Under the quiet moonlight and peaceful nature, she hoped to find relief for her aching heart.

Finally stopping next to a waterfall, she entered it, allowing the water to fall gently over her. It was a soothing sensation, so the Princess just sat under the current for a while, until she heard a noise approaching from some bushes nearby.

The tall silhouette of a man pushed the foliage out of the way, becoming distinguishable under the light of the moon. She recognized Loki, but this time he wasn't the revengeful man she just saw in her dreams. He was smiling with affection and a hint of pleasantry, as he often did to her.

Silently, the Prince stepped inside the pound, not minding the water that promptly soaked his clothes and hair.

Feeling that dear presence next to her, the Princess sought how much she loved her friend, and her heart contracted painfully:

'Loki, please promise me that we won't ever fight to the point we'll want to hurt one another.'

'We've been mad at each other before.' He shook his head, puzzled. 'It never lasted for more than a minute. Why are you so worried about that all of a sudden?'

The Trickster sat in front of her, bidding her to explain.

'I wonder, sometimes, if my fate is to end up being despised by everyone I love. What if you too, someday...'

'...You will find me to be loyal to you in a way Thor could never be, or anyone you've left behind.' He interrupted, his voice absolutely convinced. In spite of his treacherous actions, this time he was telling the truth, it was impossible for Tyra not to be reassured. 'Just try me.'

He came closer and tenderly took the woman in his arms. Comforted, the Vanir gave in to the warm embrace, and leant her head on his shoulder as a silent thank you. She became aware, with the proximity, of Loki's strangely accelerated heartbeats.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading, reviews are very welcomed. :)**


	5. A Bitter Toast

Several months went by, until it was time to fight Jotunheim once more.

Their goal was to take over the last Jotnar fortress. Loki understood that this mission was more important than any other they had so far, as it could decide the course of the war. Seeing this as an irreplaceable chance to prove his worth to his father, he came up with a risky strategy.

Before the assault, he and a few more soldiers would scout the grounds, killing any guards on the way and then infiltrate the fortress. Though simple in theory this maneuver was almost suicidal, as it could deliver them defenseless to the enemy. Loki regretted not being able to use his bird form to do the task safely: How could the Sorcerer risk revealing that he and the Raven shared the same identity?

He felt that he would have a very hard time to explain those things that as an animal, were innocent enough; but as a man would guarantee a kick in the rocks from Tyra's part: Such as witnessing her bathing by accident one day.

So without any choice, at nightfall, he and four of his men left the Asgardian camp, disappearing into the shadows of the guarded forest. Hiding in the snowy foliage, they bypassed the Giant warriors, more and more numerous as they approached the fortress.

They crouched into the trenches surrounding the stronghold, walking for miles with their heads down, dangerously too close to their opponents. As they were spotted by a group, Loki quickly stuck a dagger in the chest of the first Giant, tossing a second one that split the skull the other warrior. Several brushes with death later, they finally climbed the walls of the fortress to find a multitude of enemies inside. Impossible to remain undercover at this point, The Trickster jumped from the walls, falling over the enemies with the dexterity of a jaguar. Outnumbered, he and his men ferociously fought the Jotun warriors, Loki cut the chains that held the massive door of the fortress in place. Then, dodging arrows and lances he climbed to a higher tower and released a magic sign in the air to warn the others.

Thor and his army stormed in, throwing themselves at the surprised Giants.

Soon Asgard was victorious again as the few remaining fled in terror.

Back at home, the people of Asgard awaited at the gates of the Bifrost, loudly cheering for their heroes. Under a rain of petals, thrown by the adoring crowd, Loki was notified that, hearing of their enormous triumph over the enemy, Odin expected them in his hall, ordering a feast that surpassed any other.

Face to face with the Allfather, Loki was taken by a strong mix of pride and anxiety. Heart accelerating at the sight of Tyra and his mother, placed behind the throne, he awaited with a smile.

He expected his father to say something to him, but instead, Odin raised his hand towards Thor, bidding him to speak.

His brother's voice echoed like thunder, as he lifted Mjolnir for all to see:

'Yesterday, Father, we brought honor and bravery to Asgard. But today, I bring you all _**victory!**_ '

A roar of acclamations took over and a thousand glasses were raised.

With a tear suspended in her long lashes, Tyra glanced at Loki as his smile dissolved with a small, but heartbreaking twitch.

She heard how the success of the mission relied almost entirely on him and his troops' stealth approach. Theirs was the biggest share of accomplishment, in the end given exclusively to Thor and his men. He did all the planing, but since such strategy wasn't as showy as his brother's theatrical entrance at the last minute, no one talked about it. Odin knew the facts, but seemed oblivious to the part that concerned his second son.

Forgotten by the exultant crowd that immediately surrounded Thor, Loki simply stood where he was as people passed by. His eyes, however, were fixed in his father's direction. Tyra could see that, past the fake indifference, he desperately waited for something, a glance of approval, a word of acknowledgement, a glass raised in his direction, anything. But the Allfather's mind seemed to be already far away, so he didn't even realize his son's silent plea for attention.

' _Heartless tyrant, lousy excuse for a father!_ ' She thought angrily. ' _Both of his sons are extremely powerful, only a fool would drive them to resent one another._ '

Underestimating Loki, in her opinion, was not only unfair, but dangerous as well. ' _His skills are impressive, his intelligence knows no limits. He has all the right to be insulted it and if by any chance he sets his mind on revenge, then those cursed dreams are an echo of things to come._ '

Talking to the Allfather would be useless, he never listened to anyone, but Thor could still save the situation. So she made her way to him, not without difficulty, since a frenetic hoard was gathered around the future king.

With surprise, the princess noticed that in no moment her husband made an attempt to share a bit of that glory with his brother, and even seemed not to acknowledge Loki at all.

Completely absorbed in the triumph that surrounded him, Thor saw his wife coming closer and had no doubts that she came to congratulate him as well. But as he bent over to listen to whatever she had to say in his ear, an expression of displeasure took over his handsome features:

'Today is my great day and just as usual, your words to me aren't kind.'

'Everyday is your great day Thor, this victory wasn't achieved by your deeds alone. Make a toast in your brother's honor, speak of his brave actions. He is entitled to a share of this glory.' She pleaded.

Thought The God of Thunder loved his brother sincerely, he wasn't used to see past his own needs: 'I don't recognize you anymore, Tyra. I could almost think that you are willing to take this moment from me.'

'This is not what it is.'

'But it's definitely what it looks like.' Thor smiled sadly.

'You may think Asgard gives you everything, but in reality, it changes you for the worse.' Tyra addressed him a savage glance and Thor said no more, fearing to endure of one his wife's explosive fits. He knew very well that the presence of the guests wouldn't refrain her from making a scene. The Vanir turned on her heels, and unkindly pushed her way out, suddenly sick of the joyous party.

Loki also left the celebration, retreating into his favorite spot for solitude.

Standing in front on the window, devastated, he numbly observed the view.

The lights coming from the outside were cast on his handsome face, projecting his long and elegant silhouette on the floor. The Trickster looked like a beautiful statue, locked in it's still bitterness.

Like many times before, he was convinced that for once, he had done well, but apparently, not enough: Because there he was, cast apart in that familiar invisibility, left with nothing but a front seat to contemplate what his life would be like if he was more like Asgard's favorite, and less like himself.

' _Why wouldn't Thor be anyone's favorite, anyway?' He is so much like father, a hero, a king..._ ' Loki eyes, lost at a distant point in the horizon, expressed fiercely the hopelessness of his inner dialog. He thought of how, more than anything, he expected for once to be seen by Tyra under the lights of Asgard's honors; and perhaps for once too, feel worthy of her. He concluded: ' _...A husband. Everything a man should be, and me, what do I have in my turn?_ ' He stared at his hands, with an ironic smirk of disgust. ' _My tricks. And my hate.'_

It didn't take long until Tyra came looking for him, trying her best to improve his moods. She insisted that they should celebrate somewhere else, in their own manner.

This idea lead them to a Casino on Earth, where the two friends proceeded to spend huge gains, illicitly earned by magic. After a brush with the cops, a car jacking and many, many, drinks later, both decided it was time to return. When they finally set foot in Asgard, Heimdall couldn't help but welcome them with a grin, amused. Still in clothes suited for Midgard, their state gave away how much they'd taken partying seriously.

At the gates of the castle, however, someone waited for them amongst the guards. It was Thor.

'Loki can take care of himself.' He said, clearly irritated. 'I was looking for you.'

Both ignored him and kept going inside without a word. The privileged position as the most celebrated man in Asgard didn't allow Thor to even consider his brother as a rival, but that defiance, so openly expressed in front of others, was enough to put him in a furious state.

The heir of the throne seemed on the edge of losing his temper, and Loki, who was too drunk to care about an eventual punch, whispered with a challenging smile:

'What, afraid that my horned helmet would suit you well?'

Thor swung his arm and Loki didn't even make an effort to dodge the punch.

Stumbling, he let out a long laugh, clearly amused. His state made him eager to start the conflict he ordinarily tried to keep at bay, to spill at least a fraction of all the resentment muffled inside. Thor could beat him to death for all he cared. With blood smeared across his nose, the Trickster remarked:

'You don't disappoint, Brother. Though I thought you could do better than a nosebleed.'

Thor stepped closer threateningly, but Tyra halted her husband, outraged:

'He is too drunk to fight back, yet you punch him like a coward?'

Infuriated at that insult, Thor argued that being drunk wasn't an excuse for disrespecting him, but Tyra replied that words would've been enough. Remorseful, the God of Thunder reconsidered and stepped closer to where the Sorcerer was. With an apology, he tried to help Loki getting up. But to his surprise his intoxicated brother leap forward with uncanny agility, attacking him with a magic discharge.

'Loki, stop!' Tyra yelled.

Their fight couldn't go any further, as a guard came running towards them with urgent news:

'Your father requests your presence at once. Laufey and the Giants surrendered.'

* * *

**Please leave a review. Thanks for reading :)**

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Avengers and Thor recently and decided to write this, but to be honest I don't know if I will keep writing this story. My apologies to fans for any mistakes or incorrect facts, I like MCU but I don't know a lot about it. Also, sorry for any grammar mistakes, English is not my native language. :) Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and if you did, please leave a review. See you soon maybe in another chapter.


End file.
